Fire Emblem: Insert Awakening (On Hiatus)
by Criex
Summary: An accident sends me to Ylisse. How will I deal with this familiar, yet unfamiliar, land? Rated M for language and violent scenes.
1. Prologue: The Verge of History

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (unless they are my OCs) or places; they are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

 **Author's Note 2.0:**

 **Welcome all to my insert retelling of Fire Emblem: Awakening! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so we'll see where this goes. I will probably try to stay canon to the game, with some minor tweaks, this is an insert after all. I might get bored partway through and do something dramatically different from the story of the game. We'll see. There won't be any sexual content, but there will be graphic violence at points. And swearing. There will be lots of swearing.**

 **Wow, has it really been nearly a year since I've done anything with this story? I'll be plain with you guys, I was just plain lazy. I couldn't really get into writing the story, but I'm back now! Kinda. I'm currently in the process of redoing the entire story. I know, it's a lot of work redoing a whole TWO chapters. I decided to change it from a self-insert to just an insert. I will no longer be in the story, but the main character will probably act fairly close to me. Probably. I make no guarantees.**

 **Also, after redoing the first two chapters the story will go into hiatus. I have plans for this story, but have work to do before I can come back to it. I will complete it eventually. Hopefully.**

 **Feel free to leave a review if you have any thoughts or ideas. Constructive criticism would be great for helping the story.**

 **Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

I let out a groan as I was pulverized for what seemed like the millionth time in balloon battles in Mario Kart DS. We were currently sitting on the tile floor in the lobby of my school. Keep in mind that this isn't a new school. Heck, it's probably as old as dirt is. The ceiling constantly leaks for crying out loud! And to make matters worse, there was hardly any color in the place. The only exceptions are the art rooms and the hallways when there is a decoration competition. Everything else is, for a lack of a better word, bland. It's probably because we're poor.

Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Roy and I'm a sophomore in high school. I'm just a normal teenager, playing videogames and sports, and all the while procrastinating because I don't feel like doing work. Although my sport isn't normal for most people. I'm a cross country runner, and I'm pretty sure running over 5 miles everyday isn't normal. Anyways, I always stick out of the crowd. I'm just over 6 feet tall with wavy red, shoulder length, hair. Literately anybody can pick me out of a crowd. Not to mention all of the jokes that come with being a redhead. They are tedious in the best of times.

As for clothing, well I dress extremely casually. Normally I wear my hoodie, which is a royal blue and fur lined, with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Draped on my neck is a pair of bluetooth headphones. So, you know, the way a typical teenager dresses. But my life is anything but normal.

About five years ago something… peculiar happened. One of my friends were making fun of me because of my red hair as per usual, some kind of soul stealing crap or something along those lines, when something inside of me just snapped. Let me just say I was NOT having a very good day and he just pushed me too far. I grabbed him and yanked him into the air. But not by the conventional means, oh no. A blue heart appeared on his shirt and he was floating above the ground. Nobody else was around to see and I immediately dropped him to the ground. Ever since that day, I've shown sign of being able to use magic, but I couldn't do that floating thing again. I was able to teleport short distances though, so that's a plus. Teleporting really drains me though so I don't do it often. Only my friend and I know about my magic. At least in this world. And before you ask, no, I don't use my magic during Cross practice. Way too risky.

I sigh and slowly turn to my friend, the one that knew about my magic, Matthew.

"Can we just switch it over to the racing already? I can only take so much of a beating in a day, ya know." I quietly say. I was much better at racing than he was, but he was an absolute tank at balloon battles. "At least I can beat you in that."

"Sure," he said with a cocky grin growing on his face, "whatever the loser wants. I'll even be kind enough to let you pick the stage."

Now I just figured it was time to just irritate him. I knew of a glitch in the Luigi's Mansion stage that would completely freeze the game. Naturally, that's the stage that I pick. I'll just race him to the front steps of the mansion, do a little spin-out, and crash the game. As soon as I had done that I knew something was wrong. All noise in the crowded lobby of our school had stopped. I looked up from my 3DS, and completely flipped out. Everything was at a standstill, except me somehow.

I jumped to my feet and started to run around in a panic, all the while chanting "Ohfuck, ohfuck, ohfuck!" Eventually, I got too tired to panic anymore and dropped to my knees. Could have panicked more, but, let's just say it's not my first rodeo.

"Man, I can really go for a drink right now." I gasped to myself. I slowly walked over to the drinking fountain and push down the button. Water squirted out of the nozzle and I took a long drink. And then it hit me. "Why in the actual fuck is this still working?! Bah, whatever. It's probably some kind of weird voodoo shit or something. Or magic. Because magic does wonders. I'm going to grab some grub." I strolled over to the cafeteria and grabbed a pack of Goldfish. I ripped the packaging open and popped one into my mouth. "I know that this whole grain Goldfish taste kind of weird, but I didn't think that they were as hard as a rock too!" Instead, I snagged somebody's chicken nuggets. I attempted to bite into the thing, but it too was as hard as a stone. "Aww, man! You gave me water, why can't the food be edible too? I know I normally complain that our school's food is ultimately just flavored cardboard, but this is just taking it to far." I started throwing the Goldfish and the chicken nuggets at random people. Ironically, as soon as I stopped touching them they stayed where ever they were. So there was a bunch of random floating Goldfish and chicken nuggets. "Hey, maybe I can start a food fight once time is back to normal! Also, maybe Matt's sandwich is edible..."

I worked my way back to Matt. I tried to bite into his sandwich, but it was petrified of course. I kicked Matt in the leg, trying to get him to at least twitch so that I know that this isn't real. He suddenly jolts up to his feet after I kick him.

"The fuck is going on here?! Why is nobody moving but you?!" He exclaimed looking around rapidly with wide eyes.

"Hey, you're moving too genius." I reply ever so casually.

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious."

"You're very much welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." I gave a mock two-finger salute to him. "Hey, you should eat your sandwich. You never know when you might get to eat good food again." I told him, barely managing to hold my poker face. I watched as his face scrunched up in reaction to the rock-like texture of the food and promptly burst out laughing. "I'm just going to go out on a limb and guess that you have no idea what is going on here."

"I'm thinking my guess is as good as yours." He simply replied. "Want to go around and put up some pranks for when and if time resumes?"

"Fuck yeah I want to pull some pranks!" We did a fist bump and went on our way to pull some pranks. I walk up to a random person and DiNozzo them. No reaction out of them.

"Huh. Maybe I only woke up Matt because he knows about magic. Oh well, time to have some fun with this." I rummaged through a couple of my teachers' desk. "Ah, here we go!" I had found what I was looking for. A pack of party balloons, some string, a couple rolls of see-through packing tape, and a screwdriver. Exactly what I need to cause mayhem. "Let's start off with unscrewing desktops, while hiding all the white board markers, and then I'm going to make a bunch of water balloons with that weird fountain. Oh, and I can build a Slenderman and sit him in the middle of the lobby on the bench! That should be hilarious!"

I set off, going from room to room and unscrewing the desktops. And hiding the whiteboard markers. And moving the teacher's desks and giving them one of the tiny student desks. That should prove to be entertaining at the very least. With that long and grueling task out of the way, I snatched up the pack of balloons and set off to the drinking fountain to fill them up. I hummed Bohemian Rhapsody as I slowly filled up the pack of balloons and carefully set them in a box I grabbed from the kitchen.

"Okay, all of the balloons are filled. Now for the fun part!" I took a walk around the building, placing balloons above people as I went. I picked one of my other friends up slightly off the ground, and set a balloon under him. Apparently, people didn't become unfrozen when I touch them, but I can at least move them. "Man, I'm out of balloons. Oh well, I guess it's time to start building Slenderman."

A quick run to the art room later and I had everything I needed. A giant thing of white Styrofoam, black paint, and a butter knife. It had to be a butter knife, or I would repeatedly cut myself. I knew that for a fact. I slowly cut out a crude model of a human and painted all except his head black.

"Whew, that's finally done! I must say, that was a job well done! Too bad no one will really see it for a while. Well in my time at least. To them it'll probably just appear. Now, lets get him set up. Luckily, I saw somebody sitting on the bench. I think he could use a little surprise. Spice up his life a little!"

I placed my creation on the bench in a sitting position and moved his arm so it was leaning on the unsuspecting persons shoulder. With all my ideas used up, I wondered what I could do now. "Fuck this shit, I'm going to sleep in the band room. If time starts up again, that'll wake me up for sure. I wonder where Matt is?"

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. No place that I had ever slept in was this quiet. I looked around and calmed down when I recognized the band room. And then remembered that time was frozen.

"I honestly don't know why I'm still in this hell. I'm outa here!"

I ran out of the building yelling "Freedom at last!" but stopped short. everything outside of the school was white. The grass, white. The whole tree, white. The normally brown bricked school, it was now made of white bricks. "Alrighty then! I'm just going to slowly walk back to the school and pretend I never saw this." I turned tail and ran back to the school. I tugged on the door but it wouldn't open! I grabbed the handle and put my feet onto the door beside it and pulled with all that I had. "Come on you little bugger! I want out of this freak show! I will go into full on anxiety mode soon! I'm already starting to panic! Open the fuckin door Matt! This isn't funny!" Then I noticed a reflection in the window of the door. A lone swirling blue circle was in the middle of the marching band practice field. I let go of the door handle to walk over there, forgetting that I was still midair. I dropped to the ground and smacked my head on the concrete as all the air rushed out of me.

"Yeesh, that smarts! Smacking your head on a hard ground and having all the air you have get knocked out makes for a devastating combo! Speaking of combos, I can go for a package of those little crackers... too bad food is as hard as stone." I sat up and rubbed my head. "Ugh, that really fricken hurts." I got up to my feet and walked over to the fencing around the field. I vaulted over it and continued my approach to the swirling mass of blue.

"Hmm, I swear to Naga that I have seen this somewhere before... But from where? What is it?" Before I could get my answers, the portal started to pull me towards it. "Aw damn!" I turned and tried to run but I was ultimately running in place, like one of those cartoons. I tried to teleport, but something was stopping me."Hahaha! What's next?! Is a piano going to drop on my head as I try to escape my fate?!" My feet were pulled out from underneath me. " I will never give up! I cannot lose to the like of you!" I tried to swim my way through the air, but my arms stopped working. "Well, damn. Guess I'm screwed." My whole vision turned blue before I passed out from the force the portal was putting on me.

* * *

I woke up to a face full of grass. "Plech! This shit is nasty! How do animals eat this crap?! But then again they actually want to eat it. Maybe it'll taste better if I actually want to eat it?" I plucked a blade from the ground and popped it into my mouth. I gagged on it and spit it back out. " Nope didn't taste any better. Honestly, I don't know why I thought it would. My actions outrace my thought process sometimes."

I finally sat up and got a good look at my you take the look of a desert and turn it into a grass field, then you have an accurate description of when I'm standing. A barren grass field, with no trees or anything else. Just a plain old field. Kind of reminded me of home in a way. I live in rural Michigan, so a lot of the land is used for farms and growing hay. Of course, those fields had trees still. It was dark, and the field looked to be illuminated by a full moon. I looked up to the sky to gaze at the moon and stars, but the sky was completely empty.

"Okay, let's not panic. Keep a level head, you're probably just in the realm of collective unconscious. It's just one more thing to add to the weird shit that has happened today. Aw, who am I kidding! I'm freaking out right now! None of these things are natural! Time FROZE for crying out loud! What in the seven hells is going on with my world?! Teleporting is one thing, but time freezing?! That's just ridiculous!" I ran my hand through my hair a couple times and started to take deep breaths to calm myself before I had an anxiety attack. "In, and out. In, and out. Whew, I think I'm good. Now to find out where the heck I am, and more importantly how to get back home. Where time isn't frozen preferably."

"You are in a dimension between all dimensions." a voice answered, slight amusement in her tone. The wind chimes like voice resonated around me, as if she was surrounding me. Somehow, her voice sounded familiar to me. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I felt a huge grin spread across my face. "Sweetness, I'm in a dimensionception." The grin fell off my face. "Wait, hold up just a second here! Who are you? Why are you here? Why am I here? Why can't I see you? Um, did I already ask who you are?"

"Do not worry, traveler. I have brought you here to stop the world I'm sending you to from the destruction of an ancient evil. As for who I am, that answer will come in time. You do not need to do this if you do not want to. I will not force you to do this. The choice is yours."

"Heh, who am I to back down from a challenge? I'll help save this world that needs saving. Besides nothing can be worse than going back to that prison of a high school. To boring and easy for my liking. I could use a little excitement."

"Then are you ready to travel to the other world?"

A cocky grin spread across my face. "I sure am! If you don't mind me asking, where am I being sent to exactly?"

"A world that will feel familiar to you. I apologize, for I cannot tell you any more than that."

"Well I guess I'll just have to find out for myself then, won't I? My body is ready, send me on over."

"I will send you off then. Good luck with the upcoming tasks." Her presence faded from the area. I stood around for a second with my hands clasped behind my head, and started to hum the first tune that popped into my head. I recognized it to be One by Metallica. I never really cared for the new modern music. Classic rock was always my kind of music.

I realized that I was still standing in the field. Naturally I started talking to the sky. "Hey, um, mysterious voice lady? Is something supposed to be happening, cause nothing is?" Complete silence. "So, no response, eh? Okay, I see how it is." I started to twiddle my thumbs before I noticed there was movement on the horizon. I squinted to see what it was, but I couldn't really tell what it was. I did notice that whatever it was, it had surrounded me and was approaching fast. I ran towards it and stopped after I realized what the movement was.

"The fuck? What is going on with this world now?! Why is everything disappearing?!" Everything in visible sight was disappearing. All the blades of grass were disappearing into the void of darkness. I turned heel and ran back, ultimately forgetting that it was coming in on all sides. I screeched to a halt and fell flat on my ass. I scrambled back to my feet and watched in horror as the darkness speed towards me. The ground disappeared from beneath me and I fell into the void. I was just stuck in a limbo, and I felt my conscious being pulled away from me. Darkness once again stole me away.

* * *

"But Chrom, we have to do something!"

 _Why does this seem familiar?_

"What do you propose we do?"

 _Hey, I remember now! It's from Fire Emblem Awakening! Wait, WHAT?! This MUST be some kind of joke! This cannot be real!_

"I... I don't know, but we can't just leave him here!"

I let out a groan to signify that I was awake as I forced my eyes to flutter open. When I could finally get them to focus I could see a fairly young, blue haired man and younger blonde princess.

 _Oh Naga, please tell me that this is just a dream. This is just a dream sequence. It would explain a LOT of things so far. The random place I was in earlier, time freezing, and the mysterious voice. Or this is all real. If that's the case I'm not sure if I should be overjoyed that I'm in my favorite video game, or worried that I'm in my favorite video game._

"Oh, hey there!" the princess said a little too enthusiastically to me this early in the morning, or what I thought was morning. Actually, it was about noon from the position of the sun. Yup, still morning to me.

"I see you're awake now. There are better places to take a nap you know. Here give me your hand."

Wearily, I gave the blue haired prince my hand and he pulled me up with ease. Quickly I glanced around me to see if I was just imagining things, but everything seemed perfectly normal. I quickly realized this was NOT a dream.

 _Oh shit. This is not going to be good, is it? Is this really the world I have help save? I have to kill people, and go through three wars to save this world. I hope I don't have to be the tactician. I'm not sure I could handle all of the deaths by my hand. Just killing them myself is going to be horrible, I'm sure of that. I've been in life or death battles before, but not with this many people. Only a couple of people at the most. And I didn't even kill them!_

"Are you alright?" the blue haired prince asked.

"Yup, I'm fine. Thanks, Chrom." _No I'm not! I'm in a completely different world from my own! I have to kill people to get back! There is nothing fine about this! Then again, not my first travel to a different world. Geez, what has my life become?_

"So, you know who I am then?"

"Of course I do, you are quite famous where I'm from. I never actually expected to meet you in person though. If you don't mind me asking…"

"Chrom, look over there!" Lissa interrupted.

"I see him. Quickly, let's go!"

Chrom, Lissa, and I rushed over the figure that was face down in the grass. Frederick hesitated a bit before following.

 _Oh Naga. That coat, this is Robin's coat. Robin in face down in the grass, in a pool of blood. This is bad, very bad. Well, at least I don't have to be the tactician. Unless we leave him to die. Doubt that's going to happen though._

Lissa instantly set to work on healing him. Soon enough, Frederick had caught up. I had a bad feeling of what would happen next.

"Milady! What are you doing?! This could very well be a ploy to assassinate you!"

"Frederick! How could you even say that?! This man was severely hurt and could very well have died!" Lissa shouted with a resolve to help the man.

A slight groan came from the man as he slowly awoke. Chrom leaned over the man and pulled him to his feet. Instantly Frederick and Lissa had stopped bickering when they saw that the man had regained conscious. This Robin was obviously the tallest one, standing a good few inches over Chrom and about the same height as me. He had short, yet messy burnt auburn hair and two scars on his face that intersected right below his right eye.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked out of worry.

"Y-yes I am. Thanks, Chrom." Robin said, before a confused face dawned on him.

"Ah, then you know who I am as well?"

"Hrm, actually I don't. It's quite strange, your name, it just kind of came to me." Robin explained as worry crossed his face.

"Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom asked being slightly worried himself.

"My name is… It's… hmm?" Robin was panicking as he struggled to remember his own name. "I can't remember my name!"

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked worry evident in his tone.

Robin quickly cast a glance around, trying to calm himself before replying, "I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

Lissa quickly exclaimed, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." Robin jumped slightly, probably not noticing the heavily armored knight before, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" Robin weakly protested.

"What if it IS the truth, Frederick?" Chrom quickly stood up for the amnesiac man. "We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then? Besides, what's one more person to add to us for the time being?"

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock after all." Frederick simply stated.

"Right then, we'll take them back to town and sort this out there." Robin looked around, slightly confused at the mention of them until he noticed me standing a little way off. I gave him a small smile and wave.

"Wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?" he asked reeling back slightly.

"Peace friend, I promise we'll hear you out once we're back in town. Just follow us."

* * *

According to Chrom we were an hour away from Southtown. I tried to explain that I hailed from a different world, but Frederick and Lissa just laughed it off. I had spent most of the time talking to Robin about my world, and I could tell that at least one person believed my story. Who could come up with these crazy items of technology and describe them in such detail without it being real after all? After a while Robin spoke up to speak to Chrom.

"What will you do with us? Are we to be your prisoners?" I was slightly surprised to be added into the question.

"Haha, you'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom answered.

"Is that where we are, Ylisse?" Robin questioned.

"You've never of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor, he plays quite the fool!" Frederick had replied, not answering his question at all. "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt.

"I believe proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrom, but then again both of you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa exclaimed. "Hmph! Please ignore my brother; he can be thick headed sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you two. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You guys tend sheep in full armor?" Robin questioned.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom replied to his question.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid that one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you strangers, but my station mandates otherwise." Frederick replied.

"I know where you're coming from Frederick," I quickly jumped in before Robin, "I would do the same thing myself, if I was in your position. My name is Eric."

"And my name is Robin. I just remembered that, how odd. I suppose that solves one of my infinite mysteries."

"Robin and Roy? Are those foreign? Ah, well, we can discuss it at a later time. We're almost to town. Once we…" Chrom started before he was interrupted.

"Chrom, look! The town!"

To that we all turned around to see the town in flames and smoke wafting off it.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! The damn brigands again not doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Let's hurry!" Chrom quickly exclaimed.

"Milord, what about the strangers?" Frederick questioned.

"Unless they are on fire as well, they can wait!" Chrom quickly replied.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick replied as calm as always.

"Let's go already, Chrom!" Lissa exclaimed

"But what about us!" I exclaimed as they ran off towards the village. "Robin, can I borrow that sword of yours?"

"Of course! Let us make haste after them and provide some assistance!" Robin replied without hesitation as we took off to the village, with him quickly handing his bronze sword off to me as he pulled out a tome. I tugged off my hoodie and tucked it into the pouch at my waist.

* * *

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads!" Garrick bellowed to him men, "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to torch! We got an example to set for these Ylisseans! Ain't that right, lass?"

"S-stay away from me you creep! Please! Someone! HEEEELP!" shrieked the village maiden that Garrick had gotten ahold of.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa quickly told Chrom.

"Don't worry. After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom reassured his younger sister.

"Hey Chrom, wait for us!" I shouted to catch Chrom's attention.

"Robin, Roy! Why did you follow us?!" Chrom shouted back.

Now that we had caught up we could speak at a normal tone.

"We figured you could us some assistance. As an old saying goes, strength in numbers, if you'll have us that is." Robin stated before looking around the battlefield.

"Heh, I was going to say that. Of course, but stay close!" Chrom said, before turning and getting ready to charge at the nearest enemy.

"Hold on Chrom, I think I have a better strategy than just charging them. Frederick, I want you to go around the buildings as quickly and quietly as you can to flank the leader. Chrom, Roy, and I will eliminate bandits as we work our way to the leader. Lissa, stay close to us, yet out of the way of enemy attackers."

Chrom grinned at Robin before saying "A sound plan. Frederick peel off and flank the leader."

"Of course, milord." With that Frederick left to circle around the village, taking out any bandits in his way.

Chrom turned to us before saying, "Remember you two, we face practiced thieves and murders. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed. Let's go!"

 _Oh gods. I'm being pulled into my first battle. I have to kill, or I'll be the one to be killed. There will be no sleep tonight for me! Or for the rest of this month. Maybe for the rest of my life. It really is a kill or be killed world._

With that the three of us burst out from behind the fruit stand to challenge the bandits. Robin shot a thunder at the nearby barbarians that Chrom had charged before focusing on the mage. That left me with the myrmidons. I ducked beneath the blade of the first one as he attempted to decapitate me, and blocked the other one. I retaliated with a quick headbutt before running him through with my sword, right through the heart.

 _I just fucking killed a man! What is wrong with me! I... I can't do this! This isn't right! But if I want to save this world I have to kill... I have to choose. Either I kill and save the world, Or I don't kill and the world is ruined. Either way kills me on the inside. Or just kills me outright._

I kicked him off of my blade before turning towards my other opponent, casting a glance at the bandit I had just killed. Worst. Mistake. Ever. Blood gushed out of the wound that had killed him.

 _Oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick!_

The other myrmidon quickly noticed the weakness and took full advantage of it, quickly lunging at me for the same place where I had killed his friend. Unlike his friend though, I had managed to dodge it.

Almost. In hindsight, probably should have teleported. There is already magic in this world. No point in hiding something that could be extremely beneficial.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He had stabbed his sword deep into my left shoulder, rendering it completely useless for the time being. "You'll fucking pay for this!" I snarled at him, quickly bashing the pommel of my sword into his temple, effectively knocking him to the ground before slitting his throat, the sword stuck in my shoulder the whole time.

I feel to my knees before the bandits that I had killed. I pulled the sword out of my shoulder and let it clatter to the ground. I roared to the heavens to let out the pain I felt, not just the physical pain, but the emotional pain from having to kill those people. I pounded the ground with my fists to vent my grief as tears silently slid down my face.

Then I felt a cooling sensation quickly travel through my body, mostly centered on the gaping hole in my left shoulder, and I looked up to see that Lissa was worriedly looking down at me.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" Garrick taunted in the distance. Robin shot a thunder at him, allowing Frederick and Chrom to rush up and impale Garrick on their lance and sword. Robin said something to Chrom, motioning in my direction, and they both rushed over seeing that I was up.

"Roy! Are you okay?" Chrom asked, worry clear on his face.

I turned away from the group so they couldn't see my face, and the tears. "I'm fine, Chrom, thanks to Lissa. Thanks for the save by the way."

"You're welcome! But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa praised.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom stated.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be able to explain how you came here?" Frederick asked, as wary as ever.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I can't explain why only some of my knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me when I say that I have shared all that I know." Robin replied with slight worry in his tone.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that is enough." Chrom said, clapping the man on the back.

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick interjected, "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. Eric needs some training, but I feel before long he could be a huge help. We have brigands and unruly neighbors looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician and warrior in the making? Besides, as strange as both of their stories are, I believe them." That caught me off guard, I never expected him to believe my story. My story sounded like something out of a fantasy book.

"Th-thank you, Chrom." Obviously Robin expected no one to believe his story either.

"So how about it?" Chrom asked, "Will you join us, Robin and Eric?" Frederick started to protest, but Chrom shushed him.

"I would be honored." Robin replied with a smile.

"You can count me in." I said with a nod. A decision I didn't take lightly, but I had to save this world. "But first, can I get some different clothes? These are kind of ruined.

* * *

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick told Chrom.

"Plegian? Is that a rival to Ylisse of some sorts?" Robin asked out of curiosity form his amnesia.

To this I replied "Plegia is a country to the west of Ylisse. From what I understand, they like to send small groups of bandits to raid villages. Probably to start a war if I had to guess."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless…" Lissa sighed as she looked around at the devastation the bandits had brought upon the village.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep." Frederick reassured her, "Do not be swept up in your anger, it will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know," she said before forcing a smile, "Don't worry, I'll get used to all of this."

"Milords! Milords!" a villager shouted as he ran up to us, "We would be honored to toast to your valor with a feast!"

Frederick shook his head before replying, "A most generous offer, sir, but with all due respect we must make haste to Ylisstol."

Lissa obviously had other plans.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply… Wait, what?!"

The rest of us chuckled at the look on her face.

"But Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp the way we normally do." Frederick said. "I believe you said that you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." She said while glaring at the knight.

"It seems like you've got quite the stern lieutenant." Robin commented.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it." She replied, still glaring at the knight. "I can think of a few others!"

With that, our quintet left the village with our laughter ringing throughout it.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay, Roy?" I jumped when Robin addressed me. I had been so consumed in my thoughts of what I had done, that I hadn't noticed that Robin had slowed down to walk beside me. I noticed that we were heading to the forest that wasn't far off in the distance, and that the sun was starting to set.

I merely sighed before softly saying, "This isn't my first battle, but it's the first where I actually had to kill people. I've already been in too many battles to count, and I know how to fight. Just not against other humans. I had never killed anyone before today, and it's not something that I'm proud that I had to do. But the fact is, I was pulled into this world for a reason. And in order to do what I have to, I have to kill these people. I'm guessing that you heard the cry of anguish right before you battled Garrick..." I tugged at the clothes the villagers had given me. A blue wool t-shirt and some tan trousers. I still had my hoodie in the pouch I had been transported here with.

"I think all of us did. And we're all worried about you, even Frederick. He knows that only someone with good intentions would act like that. No cold blooded killer would feel remorse for those he just killed."

"I'll be fine. It will take some time to get used to it. That's probably not a good way to say it... I'll never get used to it. I'll just have to cope with it I guess."

"Just know that if you ever need to talk to someone about this, I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks, Robin." I let a soft smile show on my face. "I'll keep that in mind."

Robin started to walk up to the rest of the group and leave me to my thoughts. "Oh, and Roy?" I looked up to Robin. "You can keep my bronze sword. I found a better one." He pulled an iron sword out of his cloak with a small smirk. Jokes on him. I got a better one I can make out of magic. It just drains me a lot like all magic does. Heh, guess I do need some training after all.


	2. Ch 1: Unwelcome Change

**A/N**

 **Well, I finally have a new chapter up. I will probably have a new one every 1-2 weeks, unless something huge comes up or I get struck by a severe case of chronic laziness. Which knowing me, it could happen at any time.**

 **Just a quick heads up, there will be a short POV shift. Marth-Lucina ends up telling a quick story, and will probably be best told that way. I'm not going to spoil it here, you'll have to find out on your own.**

 ***Update* I have also edited this chapter now. Very little. I really want to move along in this story. Something I probably won't be able to do when Fates finally comes out. I'm so fricken excited for it! Sadly when I finally get it, the story might take longer to upload. I just this strange feeling that I'm going to get completely addicted to it.**

 **Anyways, lets get on to the new chapter. Feel free to leave a review with some constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was silently staring at the campfire we sat around that evening, the hunk of bear going uneaten in my hands. Thoughts about the day's events ran rampant through my head, and I was trying to get them under control.

 _Let's think about this calmly. I probably have to live without my technology for many years, which is a problem for me. I just killed two people, but they surely wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. I'm not a murder; I was merely acting in self-defense. Not that it really matters I guess. I am in a video game that revolves around war. I just killed two people. I just fucking killed two people. Nothing can justify that. Not even self-defense. But if I want to save this world, I have to do this. But that doesn't make it okay. I can't even live with myself right now. How am I supposed to do this if I can't even got past the fact that I killed two people?_

"Eric?" Chrom asked from across the fire. "I noticed you're not eating. It's not as bad as the delicate Lissa makes it out to be."

I pulled myself out of my own thoughts when I heard my name and quickly saw that everyone way looking at me with slight concern. I took a big bite out of the hunk of meat.

"Huh. It's not half bad. I actually kind of like it. But then again, I'll eat just about anything as long as there is some meat in it." It didn't necessarily taste the best, but who am I to complain about food. Food is food after all. Robin shrugged and resumed wolfing down his share of the meat.

"Besides, it's been much too long since I last had bear meat. This is delicious!" Chrom said with a content smile.

"Couldn't you spear us an animal that people normally eat for once?" Lissa complained. "I mean, come on! Who eats bear of all things?! Right, Robin?" She turned to Robin.

"*Munch, munch, slurp, munch*" Not sure if he's ignoring her, or if he didn't hear her.

"Err, Robin? It wouldn't hurt you to slow down and actually taste the food you know." Robin just looked at her, astounded she could make a suggestion like that, before stuffing his face with bear again.

"I suppose anyone would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" she sighed.

"I haven't eaten in hours," I interjected, "when it comes to food that's the equivalent to days for me. I'm starving minutes after eating in most cases."

"Just eat it, Lissa." Chrom chuckled. "Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" she cried out. "Wait I take that back, boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger milady, even those we don't enjoy." Frederick calmly replied.

"Then how come you're not eating, Frederick?" she retorted with a sly grin.

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I…" Frederick stammered "I had a large lunch. Yes, quite large indeed."

"Yeah right, Frederick!" she exclaimed with a grin from ear to ear.

I chose that moment to burst into laughter, followed shortly after by everyone else. There's nothing like a good laugh by the campfire while trying to eat bear. With what are ultimately strangers. After killing two people.

 _Way to ruin the good memory, dipshit._

* * *

I had the hood of my hoodie covering my eyes to make it look as if I was sleeping, but in reality I was just trying to sort out the thoughts that were swirling around my head. I was reclined up against the trunk of a tree, the hood I was wearing casting my face in shadows. When Chrom and Lissa wake up, they wouldn't be able to tell I was awake.

 _Maybe Naga sent me here to ensure that Grima doesn't destroy this world. I mean it makes sense. The voice was familiar to me, and she sent me here after all. If that's the case, am I still in this future? Do I ever marry? Probably not, at least not any of the Shepherds anyway. I really need to talk to Naga about this. Only problem is that's two wars away and at least two years away. The game never specifies travel time or how long the battles are. Even the battles themselves have to be toned down, you only direct the Shepherds when you are literally fighting armies. How am I supposed to survive all this time without my 3DS?! I need my technology! Oh well, I'll just have to make the most of it I guess. On the bright side, Lucina will show up here shortly. Maybe she can answer a few questions that I have._

My train of thoughts was interrupted when Chrom and Lissa went off into the forest to my left. Once they were out of sight, I got up myself and stretched my arms above my head.

Letting out a satisfied groan, I muttered to myself, "I suppose I should wake up Robin and Frederick. Those blasted Risen will be showing up soon." I started to walk over to Robin, taking off the hoodie I was wearing and stuffing it into the pouch I had. He let out a soft snore before turning onto his side. And then the ground started to shake. "Robin, Frederick! Wake up!" I shouted. Both instantly bolted upright, and both looked around concerned. "Chrom and Lissa are out in the forest over there! Both of you get on that horse and go! I'll be right behind you!" Robin mounted Frederick's horse behind him and the three of us ran off into the woods. Well, I ran off into the woods, they rode on a horse.

* * *

It didn't take very long to find them. Chrom was in a blade lock with one of the Risen. He gave the monstrosity a headbutt to knock it back before decapitating it. Seeing his sister in trouble, he ran towards her trying to get there in time. Lucina in her Marth disguise caught the axe on her blade as Chrom rushed the monster. Marth saw that the Risen was distracted and helped Chrom with the finishing blow. Frederick had rushed over to help them with the fight with the two Risen, but the battle was over before he could get there.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked, worried for his lord.

"We're fine, Frederick." Chrom replied, as calm as ever. "Besides, I think we have more concerning matters at hand right now."

"I'll say. Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands? I sure hope not." Robin asked, already thinking for a strategy.

"They're not from Ylisse, I can promise you that." Chrom answered. "So, what do you think we should do, Robin?"

"Here's the plan. Eric, I want you to protect Lissa; you're not exactly cut out for battles yet. Keep her close enough to the battle to heal us if one of us gets hurt, but still out of the danger zone. Chrom, Frederick, the mysterious masked man, and I will form a line and charge them. Stick together, don't get separated and surrounded. The enemy may seem to be mindless, but they seem to have overwhelming power and the last thing we want is to be overwhelmed."

"Let's get this done with already. I want to go back to sleep." I grumbled. _More like I want to get back to my thoughts. I won't be able to sleep until I can get these thoughts under control. Especially the killing two people one. There's nothing like killing more things when killing some already haunts you! Sigh, at least these aren't alive. I don't think I could handle killing more people right now. Or ever._

All but Lissa and I charged off to face against the threat. We just kind of stood off to the side of the battle. Close enough to heal someone if they got hurt, yet far enough to avoid injury ourselves. There was a resounding clash of metal as the two forces meet. Robin used his tome more than the iron sword he found earlier. Chrom, Lucina, and Frederick were just going beast mode and striking down Risen left and right. There was some commotion off to my right and I look over to see Sully and Virion make their entrance onto the battlefield. About ten Risen pulled off of the main battle and went to confront the new threat. They both may be good fighters, but there was no way they could win against those odds at this point.

"Fuck! Lissa, I need you to go back to the fort. Those two over their need help, and it wouldn't be safe to leave you out here alone with these… err, things, whatever they are." I said, taking command of the situation, like I always did back in my world.

"But what if someone gets gravely injured?" Lissa argued. "I'll need to be able to heal them."

"In that case, rush out and heal them quickly before retreating back. We don't want you getting hurt." I argued back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and save those peeps over there. I can't handle any more human deaths right now."

I dashed over to where Sully and Virion were. Acting on an instinct I didn't know I had, I pulled my sword back and jumped into the middle of three Risen before releasing the attack in a midair spin attack at neck height. To get into the spirit, I even let out a lusty "Hyah!" Two of the Risen exploded into purple ash with their heads cleanly cut off. Only then did I realize I had a problem at hand. One of the Risen I tried to decapitate was much taller than the others and my sword was lodged in his torso. I quickly tried to pull out my sword, but to no avail.

"Oh, shit!" The giant undead corpse had pulled back its axe and was ready to let it fly. I jumped back hoping to get out of his range, but it was too little too late. The flat of his axe slammed into the side of my head, and sent me flying a good few meters. He slowly shuffled after me, his glowing red eyes staring at me as if to penetrate into my soul. He slowly lifted his axe, as if he wanted to savor the kill. I closed my eyes. I'm not sure if it was out of anticipation of the coming blow, or the pain that was blossoming in my head.

The blow never came.

I cracked open my eyes to see a sword was sticking out of the Risen's gut. The sword was suddenly yanked upwards, nearly bisecting the monster in two. The Risen burst into purple dust and my sword fell to the ground with a dull thud.I could barely make out Lucina, or rather Marth, glance at me in worry. At least I thought it was worry, it was hard to tell with the mask.

"I'm fine for now, princess." I groaned out. She jumped slightly at the mention of 'princess', which caused me to chuckle lightly. "You should be more worried about the battle at hand." She stiffly nodded before rushing back to finish the battle. I let my conscious slip away from me as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I was slowly reawakened when my head felt abnormally hot. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, like I do whenever I wake up, only to quickly pull it back.

"Aww, god damn it!" I shouted, furiously patting down on my hair to try to put the fire out. "I don't fucking need this! I think I have suffered enough for one day already!"

Lucina was talking to the rest of the group, and I decided I better get going if I wanted to ask Lucina any of the questions that were flying around my head. I picked up Robin's old bronze sword, which was now my bronze sword, and used it as a sort of crutch to pull myself to my feet and keep myself upright. I made my way over to the small group with my whole world spinning. I stumbled and did a flawless face plant into the middle of the group. I let out a groan as Lissa started having a giggling fit seeing the small amount of smoke coming off of my burnt chunk of hair. I let out a muffled groan into the ground.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine. Err, scratch that, I'm probably not." I slowly pulled myself to my feet. "So, what's up?"

"I was just thanking Marth for saving my sister's life, and yours." Chrom replied, trying to stifle his laughter.

I sighed. "How bad is my hair?"

"Oh, it's not that bad." Chrom chuckled. "You're only missing a chunk the size of my fist."

"Not that bad?! You can see that from a mile up in the air!" I shouted before mumbling to myself. "But I guess I do need a haircut. Anyways, if you don't mind I would like to speak to Marth. Alone." I led her a good ways away from the group, still using the sword as a walking stick.

"This should be far enough, sir." She said, still using the Marth persona.

"You can drop the Marth persona, Lucina. I know who you are and why you're here. I just have a couple questions that I was wondering if you could answer." I turned to face her. "Although I would like to apologize in advance, for I will probably bring up painful memories."

"Go ahead and ask." She stiffly replied.

"The first question, and probably most important, am I even in your future?" I asked.

She let out a deep sigh before replying. "Yes, you are. You deeply cared for every Shepherd, and were close friends with nearly all of them. When my fa… When my father and mother passed away, you took over without hesitation. Even before that, you were already like an uncle to me. Father had already started to teach me how to use a sword, and you simply took over. You were never married, so you always treated me as if I was your own daughter."

"So, do you know how I died?"

* * *

 _ **Lucina's POV/Flashback Story**_

" _Lissa, Maribelle! Take the children and run! I'll cover you!" Uncle Eric shouted above the battle._

" _What?! No! We can't just leave you here!" Lissa frantically shouted back._

" _Lissa, if you don't get away now then we'll all die! I'm the only Shepherd still alive that can fight, the rest are gone! This battle is lost! All we can do now is get you two and all the children to safety! Take the secret passage out into the woods!"_

 _Lissa finally agreed and all of us fled to the secret passage. I ran up to uncle and hugged him before leaving the door to go outside._

" _Please don't leave us uncle! We still need you!" I pleaded._

" _Sorry, kiddo. I want to make sure that you're all safe, and the only way for me to do that is to stay behind. Keep everybody safe for me, will you?" he asked me._

" _I'll do my best, uncle!" He smiled at my reply before gently pushing me through the doorway. He quickly glanced around, and seeing that all of us were out, he shut the door and latched it._

 _Some time had passed and we were about to reach the forest when there was a huge explosion. The whole center of the castle collapsed inward in a shower of dust and stone. I tried to run back to the castle, but Maribelle caught my arm and held me back._

 _Morgan tugged on Lissa's dress sleeve. "Aunt Lissa, what was that?"_

 _Lissa let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. "That was Uncle Eric's parting gift, dear."_

 ** _End flashback story_**

* * *

With her story finished, tears started to roll down her cheeks. I stepped forward and embraced her lightly. "For what it's worth, Lucina, I'm sorry. I can't say I know what your future was like, but know that I will do everything in my power to stop it. I'm not the same person as the one in your future, nor would I hope to be. I was brought here for a reason, and I must have failed before." I took a step back. "Are you better now, Lucina?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Anytime you need to talk to someone, just know that I'm always willing to listen. And is it hot over here, or is it just me?" I asked.

"It's probably because your hair is on fire again." She said, barely stifling her laughter.

"That can't be. You're just joking around aren't you?" My eyes widened in worry. "Umm, you are just joking right?" Naturally I went to feel my hair and felt the intense heat radiating from it. "Oh, come on!" Lucina doubled over in laughter as I flailed around, trying to put out the fire again. "This really isn't my day is it?"

She wiped away the tears of merth before saying, "I'm sure it could've been much worse."

I let out another sigh. "Well I suppose it could've been." _I think killing people is bad enough, but I digress._ "I should be getting back soon. You know where to go next right?"

She nodded and responded, "I must go to Regna Ferox and beat Lon'qu. Naga told me that he is vital to the upcoming wars, but his injuries from the fight with my father prevented him from fighting in the first war against Plegia."

"If you're going to Ferox, then I want you to have this." I pulled out the hoodie that I had stuffed into the pouch before the battle, and handed it to her. "I know it's not much, but it should at least keep you a little bit warmer up there."

"But won't you need this?" she argued. "The Shepherds will probably be traveling to Ferox soon, and you might want this."

"I can just pick up a cloak or something. I live in a wintery state, and I walk around in this kind of clothing all the time, so I'll be fine. It's yours for now. If you want it that is."

"Well, if you say that you don't need it, then I'll take it. I should be heading out to Ferox now."

"Stay safe out there, Lucina."

She nodded before turning and walking away into the woods. I turned around myself and started stumbling my way back. "I'm probably never getting that back, am I?" I sighed to myself.

* * *

I emerged from the trees and entered the clearing. Chrom turned to me. "I see that you've finally returned."

"Heh, sorry about that. I got a little lost on my way back." I turned to Lissa. "Can you heal me up? I'm starting to feel nauseous from the spinning of two different worlds."

I let out a sigh of relief as the two worlds finally stopped spinning and merged back into one.

"Um, Eric? Where's Marth?" Chrom asked as he glanced around him.

"He had to get going. Things to do and places to see and what not. Don't worry; I'm sure we'll see him again." I said to ease his worries. I heard Frederick mutter something along the lines of 'as he sticks his sword into milords back' before he turned to Chrom.

"We should hurry back to Ylisstol milord. Make sure the city and the Exalt are safe after what happened here."

"We probably should." Robin agreed.

"With that settled, let's be off. Onwards to Ylisstol!" I shouted before taking off in a random direction with Robin closely behind me.

"Hey, guys? You do realize that you're going the wrong way right?" I promptly turned around and marched passed a smirking Chrom. "Still the wrong way."

"You know what? I give up." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "Here's an idea, why don't you lead the way? I think I have suffered enough you today." I made a quick mental note that a lack of sleep might make me a little snarky.

"Ha, as you wish." We continued our march from yesterday, but at a much faster pace.

* * *

A few hours had passed since we had resumed our march and we had just exited the woods. Ylisstol was but a speck in the horizon and the sun was at its peak. Figuring this was as good of a time as any to ask, I walked up to Chrom.

"Hey, Chrom?" He turned to look at me and motioned for me to continue speaking when I had stopped. "If you're willing to, and have the time, I'd like to learn how to properly fight with a sword. In my world, swords aren't really a weapon of choice anymore. In short, I know next to nothing about swordplay. If I could learn how to properly fight with a sword, then I could actually help on the front lines, and not be a liability.

"Of course, I'd be happy to teach you. I know that you have the potential to be a good swordsman. With some training you could be one of our best fighters. As soon as I get some free time we'll start."

"Sweet. Thanks Chrom. I owe you one." _Now I just have to get passed the fact that I have to kill more. I may have bit off more than I can chew on this one. I just have a feeling there is going to be a lot of pain involved. But what happens if I die? Am I stuck here forever? Will I be sent back to my world after Grima is defeated? Who was that mysterious voice from the dimensionception? I guess only time will answer these questions. Too bad that I'm so impatient._


	3. Hiatus Notice

Hi guys! It's, uh, been a while huh? Closing in on a year already. I'm just going to cut to the chase. This story is going on hiatus for a while. I have plans for this story, but to accomplish them, I must start someplace else. I will eventually finish this story. At least I hope that I will finish this story. Otherwise it will be gnawing at the back of my mind the whole time. Actually, it's probably going to be remade. I'll leave this one untouched. For now at least.

Eventually, I'm going to have a new story out that will be a prequel to this one and will eventually lead into it. So, hopefully I'll see you all in the new story when its out.

Criex, out


End file.
